Son unique voeu
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Daryun voulait le protéger. C'était son seul et unique voeu. Pas seulement parce qu'il en avait fait le serment à son oncle. Mais parce qu'il voulait le voir prendre son envol et qu'il avait l'intime conviction qu'un jour, il deviendrait un grand roi. [Challenge Avril du collectif NONAME]
**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Yoshiki Tanaka et Hiromu Arakawa depuis qu'elle adapte les romans en manga (en espérant quand même voir un jour les livres paraître en France...).

 **Notes:** Second texte réalisé dans le cadre du défi d'Avril du Collectif NONAME, dont le thème est "Avril en chanson". J'ai commencé The héroïc legend of Arslan récemment et cette série est un véritable coup de coeur, tant l'anime que le manga. Et comme il y a trop peu de fanfictions sur celui-ci - 35 dont deux seulement en français avec celle-ci - alors que cette série est une perle, ça me motivait beaucoup d'enrichir ce superbe fandom.

 **Question subsidiaire:** « Quelle est l'œuvre (tous genres confondus) vous ayant le plus inspirée pour vos fics ? ». J'ai déjà répondu dans le premier texte que c'était Hetalia, même si ça fait un moment que je n'écris plus dessus. Alors, je vais plutôt parler de mes influences actuelles : Shingeki no Kyojin, Haikyu, Kuroko no Basket, Percy Jackson,... En fait, je suis maintenant capable d'écrire potentiellement sur toutes les séries que j'ai aimé. Plutôt des mangas/anime, voire des livres, moins des séries (que je regarde assez peu) ou des films, mais qui sait, dans la mesure où j'aime beaucoup la série Sherlock (BBC) et le Hobbit, peut être écrirais-je bientôt quelque chose sur celles-ci?

 **Chanson:** Lapis Lazuli. Si la chanson originale est d'Eiri Aoi, je me suis cependant inspiré de la magnifique cover en anglais réalisée par Amanda Lee et Miku-tan's.

* * *

 **Son dernier voeu**

Daryun n'avait jamais compris pourquoi le roi et la reine de Parse avait toujours manifesté une telle froideur envers leur fils héritier. Pour le roi, cela ne l'avait jamais étonné. Andragoras était un foudre de guerre, un roi conquérant qui ne donnait sa pleine mesure que sur le champ de bataille. Un homme au cœur de pierre, convaincu de sa propre supériorité et de celle de son armée, quitte à se lancer, par excès d'orgueil, tête baissée dans les pires dangers. Alors qu'aurait pu éprouver un tel homme face à ce fils à la carrure trop frêle et au caractère trop gentil, si ce n'était que le mépris ?

Mais, si Arslan ne ressemblait en rien en son père, avec ses longs cheveux d'un blond si pale qu'ils en paraissaient presque blanc, ses yeux clair et la finesse de son visage, il avait hérité de l'immense beauté de la reine de Parse. Toutefois, là où elle était d'une beauté parfaite, d'une beauté de glace, dénuée de la moindre affection et chaleur, celle d'Arslan provenait avant tout de la douceur de ses traits et de son éternel sourire. Elle aussi avait repoussé dès son plus jeune âge lorsque, enfant, il s'accrochait à ses jupes ou que, plus grand, il tentait de gagner ne fusse-ce qu'un sourire ou une expression bienveillante en lui parlant de son entraînement à l'escrime sous la conduite de l'erhan Valphreze.

Tous deux ne lui avaient jamais prodigué une seule once d'affection, le jugeant incapable et inutile. L'écartant pour son père de toutes les affaires sérieuses du royaume, d'une manière telle que cela n'avait jamais manqué de soulever des réflexions parmi ses conseillers.

Et pourtant…

Il regarda le jeune homme accroupi au pied du vieux pin auprès duquel ils avaient choisi de faire halte quelques instants avant de reprendre leur route pour gagner la retraite de Narsus. Le clair de lune baignait de sa pale clarté la frêle silhouette du prince de Parse qui se détachait sur la mer d'obsidienne de la nuit. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses cheveux et vêtements encore maculés du sang de la bataille - celui d'un autre, il avait vérifié. Ses yeux du bleu si pur d'un ciel sans nuage semblaient désormais voilés et tout l'après-midi, il avait chevauché le dos voûté.

Une première bataille était toujours éprouvante. Le sang, les cris, les larmes, le fracas des armes, tout cela pouvait bouleverser un homme. Lui-même en avait fait des cauchemars pendant des mois, revoyant inlassablement en songe le visage de tous ceux qu'il avait tué avant que cela ne s'arrête et, des années plus tard, ceux-ci continuaient sporadiquement à venir hanter ses nuits. Mais cela n'aurait jamais dû se passer ainsi. Il n'aura jamais dû voir des milliers d'hommes envoyés tête baissé vers un piège mortel, tout ça à cause de l'égo déplacé d'un roi insensible à toute remarque ou injonction de prudence, et finir transformé en torches humaines, embrasés par les flèches lusitaniennes.

Tous les travers d'Andragoras, il ne les avait jamais retrouvé en son fils. Arslan était juste et droit et surtout, se souciait sincèrement de tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Bien sur, conséquence de son jeune âge ainsi que d'une vie passée entre les murs dorés du palais, il était encore un peu naïf et profondément innocent. Mais, forgé par le feu des épreuves qu'il venait de traverser – la défaite d'Antropathènes, la fin de son royaume et la chute de sa belle capitale, Ecbâtana - et toutes celles qui seraient encore à venir, le jeune homme en ressortirait plus fort, grandi.

Alors, on seul et unique souhait était de le protéger. Pas seulement parce qu'il en avait fait le serment à son oncle avant le désastre d'Antropathènes et que ce souhait risquait bien d'être le dernier de l'erhan mais parce qu'il le voulait et qu'il avait l'intime conviction que, un jour, Arslan pourrait faire un grand roi. Et que, s'ils veillaient à ce qu'il n'adopte pas les mêmes travers que son père, Parse pourrait connaître sous son règne une ère de prospérité et de paix.

Pour tout cela, il voulait le voir déployer ses ailes et prendre librement son envol. Choisir librement sa voie, peu importe qu'il se trompe et s'égare en chemin parce que les sables du désert les auraient induits en erreurs. Car, assurément, le chemin serait long et périlleux, parsemés d'embûches. Il leur faudrait trouver des compagnons, une armée, lutter contre vent et marée, tempêtes et mirages, avant de pouvoir reprendre Ecbâtana et surtout, effacer les profonds stigmates que la guerre ne manquerait pas de creuser.

Mais peu importe les batailles à mener, les douleurs à venir et la mort certainement au bout du chemin. Peu importe que ce soit son dernier voeu, son ultime accomplissement. Jusqu'à son dernier souffle, il resterait à ses côté, pour le protéger et sécher ses larmes. Il serait son premier et plus fidèle compagnon, son ultime rempart, prêt à donner sa vie pour la sienne, simplement pour empêcher que ses rêves ne se brisent.

Et pour permettre qu'un jour, une nouvelle aube se lève sur le royaume de Parse.


End file.
